Fuel cells are energy converting devices with high efficiency and low pollution. In the fuel cell, the fuel gas flow (such as hydrogen) is supplied to the anode and the oxidant is supplied to the cathode. Therefore, the chemical energy of the fuel gas is converted into electric energy as a result of an electrochemical redox reaction.
The bipolar plate is one of the key components of a fuel cell. The bipolar plate separates the fuel gas flow from the atmospheric gas flow in order to avoid an explosion hazard resulting from the combination of the fuel gas flow and the atmospheric gas flow. The stainless steel bipolar plate has the advantage of high corrosion resistance, but suffers the disadvantages of increased cost and weight. The aluminum bipolar plate has the advantages of light weight, high strength and low manufacturing cost, but the adhesive strength between the aluminum substrate and the anti-corrosion layer is poor, resulting in peeling of the coating.
Accordingly, a novel bipolar plate structure is still called for.